


Until The Next Life

by LadyTachanka



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Death, Friendship, Graffiti, Injury, Loss Of Freedom, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Murder, New Family, Police, Police Chase, Struggle, Survival, Suspense, Temporary Character Death, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTachanka/pseuds/LadyTachanka
Summary: When two friends from High School end up in the Entity’s realm their lives are twisted and turned around for the worst.What will be in store for the both of them as the fight to leave the new place they are forced to call “home” and try to find one another.





	Until The Next Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is being made with the help of my friend on discord! 
> 
> This is based on an ongoing role play between the both of us!
> 
> Enjoy!

Riley felt like she had been running for an eternity. She had lost sight of her friend Claire long ago after going through some thick fog that was in the forest they’d entered. After a few minuets had gone by Riley noticed some light peaking through the trees ahead of her. It was a way out! She began to pick up the pace. As she reached the clearing in front of her she felt an odd dark aura around her. 

Riley scanned the area around her. The sky was dark and eerie. The air felt thick and cold. There was a brick wall next to her that seemed to follow down ahead of her for at least a hundred meters or so with black metal pole like fences at the top. Riley followed the wall for a bit until she found a young man with glasses working on a beaten up generator. She approached him slowly and watched him look up at her in fear and run off.

‘What the hell? Why was he so scared of me? What did I do?’ Riley sighed softly and left the generator after kicking it frustratedly. She wandered around frantically trying to leave the new place she had discovered only to be met with no luck of finding a way out. In her time searching for some kind of an exit a few more lights had lit up from other generators nearby. As soon as a fifth generator’s lights turned on Riley spotted three people start running to one side of the area they were all stuck in. One of the people running happened to be the young man who had run away from her earlier. She grew curious and wandered over to the generator to find Claire crouched down rummaging around frantically in a wooden chest. Riley rushed over to her and Claire became startled by her abrupt action and froze.

Riley waved at her and Claire backed up slowly. A voice yelled at her friend from the distance. “Claire! Run! Get to the exit gate!” Riley looked over to see a tall gate open with a way out and a young black woman standing there motioning for Claire to follow her frantically. Claire looked at Tiley before she booked it to the exit gate. Riley turned to her direction and followed after her as quickly as she could only to have her way out be blocked by some spikes. She watched as her best friend ran off with three other people down a grim looking field.

Riley stumble backward from shock and then stood up straight. She was stuck. She couldn’t leave and her friend was free. Riley stood taken aback in the exit hall. She was hurt let alone extremely confused. Why did Claire run from her? Why is she not able to leave? What the hell was going on? Who were those other people who were with her? 

The young woman watched the spikes slowly disappear after the others were long gone. She left through the doorway and ran through the field before finding herself in a run down area with some houses and buildings with graffiti on the walls and broken down cars. The place reminded of her of her own neighborhood.

Riley sat down on a bench and reached into her pocket to find she was missing some items. Her phone, wallet, and car keys were gone...However, her switchblade knife, pack of gum, and friendship bracelet that Claire had made her were still inside. Riley slipped the bracelet onto her wrist slowly and sighed softly.

She pulled out her pack of gum and opened it. As soon as she did a young girl around the age of 16 spoke up. “Can I have a piece?” Riley looked up and over to the girl startled. “S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you I just haven’t had gum in like...awhile.” She said apologetically. Riley gave her a soft smile and tossed her the pack of gum. “Here you can have it and share it with your friends.” She said. “Really?! Thank you miss!..Uh...what’s your name?” The girl asked. “My name is Riley, yours?” Riley said. “Susie! It’s nice to meet you Riley.” She smiled revealing her teeth to be covered in braces. 

Susie took a seat next to Riley and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. Riley looked down to the ground and bit her lip softly before looking at the girl next to her. “Hey Susie? Do you know what this place is? All I remember before I got here was running into the forest with my friend C..and getting split up only to find her, have her be scared of me, and then flee through some exit gate without me.” Riley said. Susie looked at Riley with a worried expression. “Oh no...” Susie frowned and then cleared her throat. “Riley I’m gonna say something that will sound completely crazy but you have to trust me with what I am going to tell you ok?” Riley gave the girl a small nod. Susie sighed and began to explain. “You are in a different world right now..it’s controlled by this weird thing called the Entity. That being chooses certain people to be a Killer or a Survivor based on how it sees you as and by your actions from the real world. From what you just told me it seems like the Entity chose you to do the killing and chose your friend to do the surviving.” Riley chuckled softly. “Nice joke Susie. That’s a good one.” Riley went pale when she noticed Susie was being serious. It made sense in a way, not being able to leave a place dude to spikes magically appearing, being put in a place that didn’t fit in with where she lived. Have people look at her with the fear they might die. It all seemed so off to her in the beginning.

Did this Entity being make her a killer because she actually had killed that police officer instead of knocking him out when Claire and her were being chased? 

Susie noticed how distressed she was. “Hey...hey!..It’s going to be ok! You really do look like you could use some friends to talk to...you can come with me and meet my friends if ya want.” She said and put a hand on her shoulder gently. Riley nodded and stood up with Susie. The two girls then started to make their way to The Legion hideout at the lodge up on the Mount Ormond ski resort.


End file.
